Love Blossom
by Duskgaze
Summary: Ai Mizuki is a first former in Ouran High School. She hates the host club especially Hikaru. Her best friend Mirori finds out that Hikaru is in love with Ai and tries to make sure they won't ever go out. WIll things go as planed or will love blossom in Ouran? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ai sighed as she slumped her bag on the floor. School was such a drag. She flicked her long brown hair out of her face and pulled her red shirt up. Her best friend Miori was sitting down not too far from her. Miori's purple hair was pulled up in short pigtails today and she was wearing her regular light blue shirt and shorts. Like Ai, she hated the uniform and most of all they both hated the Ouran High School Host Club. The Club Filled With The Most Good Looking People In The School Ever.

Miori winked at her, pointing at the so called good looking boys who was walking their way. She scoffed and looked away, resting her head on her hand and looking out the window.

Hikaru sat next to her.

"Good morning Ai! Isn't it a beautiful day? The sun is shining, the birds are singing-"

"Shut up you annoying little weasel. I cant go for one day without hearing your annoying voice!" She cried.

Suddenly there was a barricade of girls staring at Ai as if she was an alien.

Her eye twitched.

'What is with these girls? Its as if I insulted God' she thought.

Suddenly Kaoru ,Hikaru' s brother, came dashing in holding him tightly.

"How dare you talking to him like that! That's not lady like at all!" Kaoru cried, creasing his brothers face gently.

"Kaoru she hurt my feelings," Hikaru said tearily .

"Dint worry, Hikaru As long as I'm here your feelings will always be mended straight away!"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru aid, nuzzling his brothers chest.

"Oh give it a brake You disgusting freaks! Like any one would actually fall for your stupid act! Miori lets go!" AI said, grabbing her friends arm and grabbing her out.

The rest of the class stood there with shocked faces.

* * *

"Grrr they piss me off so much! Its like they always try to ruin my day!" AI said, steam coming out from her ears and a vein appering on the side of her forehead.

Miori sweat dropped and with a finger pinted she said:" Maybe they're trying to get your attention!"

Ai staired at her best friend and started laughing, holding her stomach.

"Your so funny Miori! AHAHAHAHHAH!" Ai laughed.

"But I'm Being serious."

Ai stopped laughing and looked at her purple haired friend.

"Do you really think so Miori?" Ai asked, looking at her friend.

"Just look at HIkaru. Every lesson he always tries to speek to you. He totally likes you," Miori said, nudging her friend.

"Now that I think about it… he always does give me the go-go eyes…. Oh dear don't tell me…. He's in love ?!"

(Here is my newist creation. Originally done for Carina Ichigo. Ai Is her character and Miori is mine. Please leave comments and subscribe.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru pov:

"Oh come on Hikaru. She'll like you eventually," Kaoru said, resting his head on his brother's shoulder.

Suddenly their door opened and a black haired boy spun in the air landing next to them.

It was third former Daichi Knoozakiwa. He was a little overbord but he was a valuable member of the host club. He was responsible for finding out all the gossip on the girls that they serve. They called him their News Reporter.

"What are you doing here, Daichi Knoozakiwa?" Kaoru asked, his patience running thin with this 3rd former. He was just like Tamaki when the twins first met him.

"I have some Gossip on Ai Mizuki. But if you don't wanna hear it I'll be on my way," Daichi said, slowly walking away, looking behind to see if one of the twins would call him back.

He smirked when he saw Hikaru stand up and reach for his shoulder.

"What is it?" Hikaru said.

"I have gossip on Ai mizuki!" Daichi said again, pressing his finger to his lip and blowing a kiss to the twins.

The twins rolled their eyes at the over expressive boy.

"Well give it to us then," Hikaru said, his voice desperate.

"She likes Cheesecake with extra strawberries," Daichi said in his 'News Reporter Voice.'

The boys sighed.

"Is that all you could find out?" Hikaru groaned, banging his head on the table.

"Well excuse me. Its hard finding things about a girl who hates your guts. I also found out she likes the colour red."

"Daichi I sometimes wonder why Tamaki allowed you to be a member of The Host Club," Kaoru said, his hazel eyes rolling.

"After all what is a club without its Reporter?"

* * *

Miori's pov:

She glanced at the boy sitting next to her. She had a big crush on him and he could tell he had a crush on her. Her lovely milk chocolate skin was free of any blemishes and her eyelashes were extra long today. She had fake eyelashes thanks to her mother. Miori Hanazaki. Second Former. Daughter of Hana Hanazaki famous for making the makeup line Honey Love. Miori adored her mother but her father not so much. Her father made the ciggerett company Smoking Clouds.

She sighed.

"Are you okay?" The boy said.

"O-Oh Michidou . I'm fine. I'm just bored that's all," Miori said, waving her hands.

"Well how about I take you to see the host club?" Michidou said.

"Uhm.. I don't like the hostclub. They're so stuck up don't you think?" Miori said, smiling slightly at the brown haired boy.

Michidou looked pretty simple for a member of a wealthy family. His family onwned some of the most famous Libaries including Sanahishi Library. Then again, his family did look a bit simple so really he fit into the line of simplicity.

"I think so too. I don't see why they're so popular. They're just a bunch of fakes trying to get every girl to like them. I like you Miori. Why don't you stay with me for the rest of the day?" Michidou said.

Miori's heart fluttered.

He said he liked her. But she was sure he just ment her personality. After all who would like a girl like her.

* * *

Ai's pov:

'Mother what would you do? I have a boy who likes me. But I hate his guts. I wonder if you and father were like that. Wait. No. I don't want to end up marrying Hikaru. He's nothing but a fake. I miss you and father. I'll come back to you as soon as I graduate. I promise you.'

As Ai stopped thinking the door swung open.

"AI AI AI! I have a date with Michidou!" Miori yelled, throwing herself at her best friend.

Ai shrugged her off and sighed.

"Is that so Miori. Good for you. Now if you can stop bothering me I have to go back to doing nothing," Ai said, laying on her back and loking up at the celing.

"Oh for goodness sake Ai. Don't you get bored of doing nothing. Sure you're a commoner and all but still.."

"Miori your pissing me off leave me alone. Your becoming a spoilt brat and I don't like it one bit. Come back when you have your attitude straightened," Ai said, getting up and walking away.

* * *

Ai walked down the long corridor. On every windowsill she saw happy couples talking. She hated this school at times.

"AI!" a familiar voice echoed through her ears.

She shed and tried to blend in with the crowd, her long brown hair covering her face.

An arm went around her shoulder.

"Hey Ai why don't you walk with me to your next lesson. How about I carry your books for you huh?" Hikaru asked taking her bag anyway.

Ai sighed and let him do as he pleased. There was no arguing with Hikaru today.

Hikaru was surprised when she let him even touch her slightly. He smiled to himself he was getting to her. He knew he was.

Soon they reached Class Room number 6.

The door opened and everyone was staring at Ai and Hikaru.

"T-thanks for taking my books," Ai stuttered, taking her books from him and hurrying to her seat.

She saw Miori with Michidou, her head resting on his shoulder. She scoffed. and got her books out and like always ignores what the teacher says.

* * *

The day soon ended and Ai couldn't wait to go back to her apartment. But at the corner of her eye she noticed a black haired boy following her. She knew who it was. Daichi from the host club the snotty so called 'Reporter'. What was he trying to do now? She walked quicker hoping to lose him, but if anything he came closer. She smirked and decided to go down a lane she didn't know. She got lost in the crowd and the boy stopped looking around for her. She sighed and rested her head on a lamppost.

"Phew that was close."


	3. Chapter 3

Ai's pov:

Ever since that eventful day she has been looking behind her back, just to make sure no member of the host club is following her. Sure she wouldn't have minded if Hikaru… wait scratch that she would have minded. A lot.

"Ai! Hey Ai!" A familiar voice cried.

"KONOMAO!"

They sat inside of a café. Ai looked down at her American Capichino. She couldn't face herself to look at Konomao but she knew he was boring his eyes into her cheek.

"Its awesome to see you again. Where did you run off too," The boy said, taking hold of her hand.

Ai looked at his hand. He still had the ring on. The ring they gave eachother at 14. A ring to promise they'd allways be together. But when Ai was admitted to Ouran they lost contact. This was the first time in 3 years since they had seen each other.

Ai felt electricity run up her arm. So she still had feelings for Konomao.

"I had to go to Ouran. Mother and father couldn't look after me because of the little money they had. But what are you doing this part of Japan. You live in Osaka not in Tokyo…"

"I came here because my father got a new job. But I can finally be with you now Ai… I hope," he smiled sweetly at her, squeezing her hand and her heart.

She couldn't not when she was so confused about Hikaru. She had to get her mind sorted out first.

"Konomao… I love you I really do but right now is not the right time for us to get back together. I think I might like someone but I need to be sure I do. I cant lie to you and say I'll go back to you. I hope you understand me right?" Ai said, looking into Konomaos purple eyes.

"Of course I understand you. What kind of friend would I be?"

"I hope to see you soon Ai. And maybe then you'll have your decision," Konomao said, smiling and waving.

"I will!" I said, waving back.

Konomaow turned and left to go home and Ai sighed. Love was complicated she knew that much

School again today. Ai sighed as she rolled out of bed her hair a mess. She hated having long hair sometimes. Maybe it was time for her to have a trim. Yeah maybe how that boy Haruhi has his. Maybe Hikaru would think she was a boy. Suddenly an idea poped into her head and she smiled evily. She got dressed in her most boyish clothes and quickly went to the hair solon.

"I want this hair style," she said, showing a picture of Haruhi.

"Really? That is a boys hairstyle after all," the hairdresser said.

"I want it. Hurry up I have school soon," Ai said.

The hairdresser shurged her shoulders and went to cutting her hair.

Soon all of her long brown hair was cut and in replace was a boyish pixy cut.

"Thanks," She said, paying the woman and running to school. Because of that stupid woman she was 2 minuets late.

She burst into her class room, and everyone staired at her, most notably Hiakru. His eyes widened at her hair.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm Ai's cousion, Ryoko Mizuki nice to meet you. Ai is sick at the moment and she asked me to fill her in for a few days," she said, hoping her voice was manly enough for it to pass.

"Sure go in," the teacher said, giving her I don't care look.

She sighed and walked to her seat next to Hikaru.

"So your Ai's cousion. She never talked about you before. How come?" Hikaru asked resting his hand on his head and looking at her with big brown eyes.

Ai felt her heart race. Damn it she was in love with Hikaru, and she didn't have any idea why.


	4. Chapter 4

"B-because she doesn't like me very much. Actually she hates me," I said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Hikaru asked, his hazel eyes round and interested.

I smiled sheepishly again and turned away, sweatdropping.

"Hey Ryoko?" Hikaru said, forcing me to look at him again.

"Yes Hikaru Senpai?" I asked

"Do you know when Ai will be back?"

'_as soon as my hair grows back'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm not sure," I replied

"I see."

For some reason I feel Hikaru can read through this and figure out I was me, but I didn't want to think like that. Not for now at least. It was way too soon for him to figure out.

"I want to speak to you outside" he said, motioning his head to the door.

"Uhm… the teacher might come- WHOA!" I cried as he lifted me out of my chair and into the corridor.

He walked a little bit till he stopped in a part where he knew he wouldn't be seen.

"I know it's you Ai. You can't lie to me, Hikaru said, his fingers lightly tracing my face.

My eyes travelled where his fingers went. They ended on my lips and he tapped them once, twice, thrice.

"I know these lips anywhere, Ai Rizuki," he said, smiling at me.

Without warning he removed his finger and crashed his lips onto mine. I moaned involuntarily and his eyes were blazing, his grip life taking.

It's like he wanted to keep hold of me forever, not ever wanting to let go.

He parted and looked deep into my eyes, resting his forehead on mine.

"Ai, I just need to let you know I love you and no matter what you do I will not stop loving you," his voice was so passionate and it scared me to hell.

I blinked and then shook my head. No I will not tell him. Not ever.

"Ai are you-"he began.

I shoved him and ran away.

"AI!"

I shut my eyes tight and ran; not caring where I went.

Please don't touch me. Don't even think of me because I don't know what I'd do.

* * *

Hikaru's pov: I blinked in confusion. Why did she run away? She looked like she enjoyed the kiss so I don't understand why she was so angry at me. I sighed and saw Daichi looking at me. He had a sly smirk on his face, his one blue, one green eyes glittering. He just found his next story.


	5. Chapter 5

All over the next two weeks all I ever heard was gossip over me and Ai. Even my brother, my own twin brother was asking me questions about what happened, its almost like the school thinks we have broken up. I sighed in frustration.

Daichi smiled as he came up to me holding up a newspaper that read:"newest ouran couple to break up: Ai and Hikau."

"Fuck you Daichi! We were never even going out!" I shouted, grabbing the newspaper off him.

"Oh I know. I just twisted the truth a bit."

I glared at him and turning; only to bump into the very thing I was hoping to see. Ai.

She looked at me with wide brown eyes and then turned away. I grabbed her wrist and forced her to sop.

"We need to talk…" I started, glaring at Daichi, "Alone."

Daichi smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say oh grate master" Daichi said, walking away.

Ai looked at her feet as I dragged her into music room number 4. That room was almost never used. Except for when kids liked to get and you know…dirty.

"H-Hikaru... we shouldn't be here together. What would happen when we both come out and people start to talk I wouldn't want…" Ai started to talk but I couldn't help but to look at her plump lips or the way her short hair bounced. She looked amazing, even if she looked like a boy.

"Hikaru are you listening to me? HIKA-"

I lent and kissed her, closing my eyes instantly. She tried to push me away with little force, but I wound my arms around her, keeping her in place. She eventually stopped struggling. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gently edged her to the wide mattes on the floor, not forgetting to lock the door. She parted from the kiss, realising that she was now lying on the bed.

"H-Hikaru.. I don't think I can. It's so soon," she stammered, blushing madly.

I creased her face, my finger stroking her face gently.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle with you," I said, leaning to kiss her soft plump lips.

She leaned and kissed harsher, pulling my body down on hers. I grinded on her ever so slightly.

My school trousers were becoming unusually tight.

She moaned every so often in my mouth and it was a delightful sound. I suddenly parted and gasped when I felt her hand squeeze my pants.

"a-ai.. you don't have to if you don't want," I said, biting my lip, trying to keep my moans as she rubbed my pants.

"But I want to please Hikaru-Senpai," She said, almost innocently.

She crawled closer and sat on her knees and started to un buckle my belt. I watched her with half lidded eyes. She eventually had it undone and when she did she pulled down my pants. Her eyes widened a bit at how big I was already but then she almost had a content look on her face.

She used two fingers to gently massage the slit of my cock.

"A-ai don't tease me," I moaned, putting my hands into fists.

She smirked and leaned and licked it ever so slightly.

My knees almost gave way at that point. She slowly got rid of my underwear and she gave a little yelp at how big I really was.

She looked up at me and back down. It was almost like she was asking me weather I was expecting her to suck it or not.

"Only if you want to."

Ai's pov:

He was huge! I bet even bigger then Konomao . Knonomao. Why was I thinking about him now? I shook my head and then wrapped my fingers around the base. My fingers fit just right. Its almost as if I was made for him and he was made for me. I gently stroked him and he let out a moan, involuntarily encouraging me on. I started to pump slow, but he kept begging me to go faster I decided to tease him a bit more by using my thumb to roll over the slit. It was already dripping with pre-cum.

"a-Ai… your mouth. Please use your mouth."

I blushed badly. I closed my eyes and leaned, sticking out my tongue and licking the tip; flicking his cock up. It tasted salty but in a nice kind of way. I licked it a few times before grabbing the top of it, and sucking it. I swirled my tongue around it and he moaned louder then before. I took in a bit more. As I began to suck, my hand moved to the bit I didn't have in my mouth, pleasuring him both ways.

He moaned as I pressed my tongue on the side.

He suddenly pulled my head away.

"Whats wrong.. Hikaru Senpai?" I asked.

He didn't say anything and he pushed me on the bed. He pressed himself on me and tore off my clothes. I bit my lip as the cold air hit my hot skin. He smiled tenderly at me and leaned to press his tongue on my nipple. I arched my back dramatically and gripped the sheets on the bed. He brought some of the fatty flesh of the breast into his mouth and started to suck on my breast. His fingers delicately played with the other nipple, squeezing it every now and again. My breath got heavier and the room got hotter.

"H-Hik…" I moaned griping his hair.

He smirked and moved himself so he could gently suck on my stomach. My toes curled as he gently swirled his tounge around my belly button.

I instantly closed my legs when he tried to open the.

"Ai…" He said soothingly, rubbing my leg softly.

I breathed in and opened my legs. He looked quite nervous. I think it is his first time doing something like this and I found it kind of cute.

He pulled off my panties which was already wet.

"H-Hikaru.." I whispered," Closing my eyes and spreading my legs wider.

He blushed and then I gasped when I felt his tongue gently lick my pussy. God that felt so good and he did it again and again and again. My toes curled tighter and my breath got heavier and heavier. I heard Hiakru slurp me up almost telling me he liked my taste and I was glad.

He stopped suddenly and made me bend my knees.

"H-Hik.. what are you doing?" I asked, holding on at the back of my knees.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he said, his voice husky. He gave me shivers.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

Its true. I had no idea about this part of human life and I was kind of scared

"it will but it wont hurt for long. I promise," he said, angling himself at my hole.

I breathed in deeply and breathed out trying to relax myself. I nodded my head when I was ready for him to push in.

I opened my mouth and tears started to come as he pushed.

"IT HURTS!" I yelled.

"Don't worry," he moaned, taking hold of my hand and kissing me roughly, trying to make my mind go off of the pain and it worked.

I rolled my hips with his, making his thrusting go in deeper and making it more pleasurable for the both of us.

"S-shit your so tight," he moaned, nestling his face in my neck and my arm around his.

I breathed heavily as he thirsted. I wrapped my elgs around his waist.

"H-Hikaruu… more more ," I moaned.

And he answered my plea.

After an hour of just love making, he came inside of me. But I didn't think of the consequences of that after. I was just happy he was mine and I was his.


	6. Chapter 6

Miori's pov:

I saw her. Clinging all over Hikaru. They came out of music room 4 just a while ago. I know what they did. They had sex in that room. I can feel it. Ai would never hang around Hikaru I know that much. I thought she hated him as much as me.

"Miori?" Michidou, my ex-boyfriend said.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I said, crossing my arms.

"I-it seems Hikaru and Ai are a couple now.. What are you gonna do?" He asked, looking at me with big brown eyes.

"I'm going to get them to brake up."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ai's pov:

A few months has passed and every morning I've been waking up with a horrible headache. I've moved into Hikaru's apartment. He had rushed to my side when I started to vomit harshly into his toilet.

"Thats the third day you've woken up with a tummy bug.. Ai are you sure your alright?" Hikaru asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm sure. Its just the flu. It'll go away soon."

I looked out the window. I was in a boring English lesson. My mind went back to the mindblowing sex we had the night before.

It was getting easier and easier to have sex now because were having it almost regularly.

"Ai Mizuki! AI!" The teacher yelled.

Pulling me out of my day dream I looked up and sighed.

"Yes Mr Yamatso?" I asked.

"How do you say Lover in English?" He asked.

I blushed and the class snickered. Hikaru smiled at me giving me encouragement.

Before I could speak my hand flew to my mouth and I ran to the bathroom. I needed to throw up.

I threw up my lunch in the toilet and I slumped my body down onto the floor afterwards, leaning on the toilet.

I heared footsteps and then a voice.

"Well well well Ai."

Miori...

XDXDXDXDXD

Miori's pov:

I saw her cowering over the toilet, tears down her face. She was frightened and I was glad.

"Miori... I'm ill. I don't know what is wrong with me!" Ai cried, her brown eyes wide and scared.

"Your pregnant. Simple," I said, smirking.

Ai's eyes widened even more.

I smirked more.

"You know I feel sorry for you. Hikaru banged you up and left you pregnant. If that happened to me I'd get rid of it."

"Coz you did when you was with Michidou! You aborted your baby!"

"Because I didn't want one with him. I'm going to have one with Hikaru."

Her mouth opened wide and she smirked.

"See you bitch," I snickered, turning and leaving.

XDDXDXDXDXD

Ai's pov:

I was with Hikaru that night, pondering what Miori had just said. Is it true. Did Hikaru have sex with her? I shook my head. She hated him. At least that is what she told me.

"H-hikaru..." I asked, turning around to see if he's awake.

"Hmm Ai?" He asked, turning around to face me.

"You know... I'm just wondering. Miori came to me today..."

"That skank? Wow she had the nerv. After aborting both Michidou and Kaoru's babies.." He said.

"She what?"

"Yeah she had a relationship with Kaoru before you came here. She got pregnant and aborted it and dumped him," Hikaru explained, looking at me.

"I see. Hey has she spoken to you lately?" I asked, my voice hardly louder then a whisper.

"Yeah. Something about her braking up with Michidou. Nothing too serious.." Hikaru said, pulling me close.

"I see..."

XDXDXDXDXDXDX

Hikaru pov:

"So you wanted to talk?"

We was in a large office area of The Hitachiin manor.

"Yes. I wanted to talk about us. You know I am carrying your baby," she said.

I scoffed.

"I don't know anything. That's just some sick delusion you have going on in your head. I never and will never have anything to do with you. I have Ai and our baby to worry about," I said, leaning and resting my head on my clasped hands, stairing right at the blue eyed, purple haired girl

I can't believe Ai used to be best friends with his freak.

"Well.. She doesn't know that for true does she? She dosent know who the father is and if I say its you she'll run away. Wouldn't that be sad?" Miori said, smirking.

Damn bitch.

"Why are you going through so much trouble?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Because I want you of course. Kaoru was one thing but you seem more agressive and more possisive and I like that in a guy. See that's why I dumped Michidou. He was too soft and weak for my liking."

"No you dumped him because he got your pregnant didn't he? And you didn't like the idea that you had another annoying mouth to feed. Thats why you aborted it isn't it? Your just like the rest. Whiny and bitchy. That's why you have no friends or when you do you can't even hold onto them for long. Your just a wanna be but can't be. Your just-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! You don't know ** about me Hikaru! You don't know what I've had to endure since I was a child. You don't know my father tried to rape, kill, beat me! You don't know I was jealous of Ai because she had a life that was almost close to simple!"

I sat there wide eyed. I've never heared her yell before.

Miori sat down and looked at her skirt.

"I just... Want a normal life..."

Days later I had decided to go see Daichi myself.

"Daichi. I want you to find out eveything about Hana Miori! And I mean EVERYTHING."


	7. Chapter 7

Miori's flashback:

"Stop it, stop it! Why are you always fighting?! Stop!"

SLAP

Suddenly a hard, cold hand smacked against her cheek, leaving her with a blushing cheek.

"F-Father..."

"Dont get in the way of us Miori! Hana is mine and i can do what the hell I want with her!" he growled, leaning over her mother and punching her again.

"FATHER!"

She woke up in a sweat, breathing hard.

"A dream.. no a nightmear..." She whispered, rubbing her stomach.

"Baby... You'll never have to go through that. I promise you."

no ones pov:

Ai woke up from her slumber with Hikaru. He wasn't there which made her a little panicy. Where did he go? WHY did he go?

Suddenly she could hear the sizzling of bacon and she sighed. He was just in the kitchen making American food. Wait..American food? Hikaru knows how to make American. Ai's stomach growled at the anticipation when she thought about the food

"You like American baby?" Ai asked her stomach.

She honestly didn't care if she looked silly or not.

The baby kicked and she groaned.

"I take that as a yes little one."

Ai got up and walked to the kitchen, holding her stomach.

"Amai nono*," Ai said sweetly.

Hikaru turned around with a spatula in his hand. He smiled gently of the sight of Ai holding her swelling stomach.

"Hi Ai-Chan. Breakfast is almost ready," Hikaru said, turning back to flip the eggs.

"The baby liked the smell," Ai said, walking towards him.

He smiled and put the eggs on a plate with sausages.

"Here you go baby," Hikaru said, giving her a kiss.

She smiled and smelt the food. Honestly, it smelt amazing.

"So any thoughts on what to do today?" Ai asked, her mouth stuffed with egg.

Hikaru chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend overstuffed with food.

"I was thinking... since its a day off school, we can go to the aquarium?" Hikaru suggested, placing a sausage in his mouth and chewing with his mouth closed, like he had been taught by his mother.

"Sure. Can Kaoru and Miori come too?" Ai asked, leaning on her chair after she had practically sutffed her face with food. She even forgot she wasnt friends with Miori anymore.

"I think Miori is going to be buissy today but sure, Kaoru can come," Hikaru said, smiling slightly.

"Awesome, I'll phone him now," She said.

But as she got up she found she had grate trouble getting up from her chair.

"Ahh why is being pregnant so difficult.. Hikaru help me please?" She asked, panting as she tried to pull herself up again but again couldnt.

For god's sake she was only 4 weeks pregnant.

She blinked. 4 weeks.

"Hikaru... have you realised in two months time we could find out if we are having a boy or a girl..." She said, her voice quiet as she realised this.

"Yes I know. It's pretty exciting isn't it?" Hikaru said, helping her get off her chair.

She nodded slowly.

* * *

After getting Kaoru from his girlfriends house they decided that they were going to double date... or more like, Kaoru decided that they would double date.

Ami was a nice girl( so it seemed), with long blonde hair(dyed obviously) with brown highlights and big orange eyes. She wrore very reveling clothes, not really sutible for an an aquarium.

Ai let out a disgusted snort but let her come anyway.

Hikaru wondered how in the world his brother got a girlfriend like this?

"Kaoru sweetie, my handbag is to heavy. My arm is hurting me," She whined, trying so obviously bad to act cute.

Kaoru smiled sweetly and took her bag form her.

"Thank you darling," the girl said, with a sugary sweetness in her voice Ai hated.

They son got to the aquarium. The guy who was selling the tickets was kind of flustered becuase of Ami's clothes.

"G-Good afternoon and welcome to Tokyo Aquarium. H-How many people will be coming in?" The poor boy stuttered uncontrolably.

"Obviously four people. Kaoru, is he blind or something?" Ami said, chuckling.

The boy blinked and then punched in their names and got their tickets for them.

"Here you are. please enjoy your time at Tokyo Aquarium."

They walked through the large fish tank which arched over their head sand on the sides.

"Wow look at how many fish there are, Hikaru!" Ai gasped, pointing at one who was blue and yellow.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Hikaru agreed with her, his arm linked with her's while her other hand was wrapped comfortably around her swelling stomach.

"Its pretty boring if you ask me. Its just a bunch of fish. WOW, so amazing. Come on Kaoru lets go," Ami said, walking the way they just came.

"Sorry guys. I'll try to come and see you another day," Kaoru said, running to keep up with his girlfriend.

"Honestly I'm glad she's gone now. She was irritating me to no end.." Hikaru said, walking through the large class dome.

Both of them looked up and saw a dolphin couple dancing in scynch in the water.

"Beautiful..." Ai whispered.

"Just like you," Hiakru said, kissing her softly.

"H-Hikaru..." Ai said, blushing deeply.

He smiled at her and walked to the end of the dome.


End file.
